mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Story Guide
This Mixels story guide attempts to definitively chronologue the events of in-universe history that has occurred. For a timeline of real life events, see here. Prior to the series When the Mixelverse came into existence, many Mixel tribes were formed, and one member in each was given leadership status. Cubits appeared throughout their world as an ore which would allow access to their special powers. The Nixels also assembled together and King Nixel became their leader, while Major Nixel was eventually promoted into his position. They existed as a balance to the Mixels, and vowed to destroy all of the fun and creativity that the Mixels desired to spread. At one point, a couple of tribes gathered to live on the moon of Planet Mixel. The Glowkie Caves were created thanks to Boogly's powerful teeth. Both tribes had issues with each other. While the Glowkies only wanted to party with and befriend their neighbors, the Orbitons dismissed this and thought of them as blood-sucking aliens; describing them to their youth as such. The Klinkers were once high up in the business industry, but eventually started to slow down and their town began to age and rot. The classic instructional video "Mixing, So That's How It's Done!" was also filmed. The legendary Nindjas tribe faced off against King Nixel in battle. The Nindjas' adventures were recorded in the form of a comic book series that lasted at least thirty-three issues. 2014 Saving the tribes The Mixels hold a Mix Festival, but all of the Mixels are captured and spread around the lands except for Flain. He ventured across Planet Mixel to unlock the Mixels from their safes, while also creating and protecting Cubit bases in each tribe land. ("Calling All Mixels") Further encounters with the Nixels and their Major The Nixels invade the Infernite Kingdom and try to ruin Flain and Seismo's lava slide fun. ("Nixels") After failing, Major Nixel rolls up another plan and has three Nixels go to three different tribes to get Cubits, but are foiled by each of them. ("Another Nixel") Major Nixel then comes up with a new plan to disguise his minions as Flexer and Frosticon Mixels and sends them up to Mixel Land. They obtain a Cubit, but they are attacked when Major Nixel mistakes them for Mixels and the Cubit is retained by Lunk and Balk. ("Nixel "Mix Over"") The Nixels' further attempts to ruin fun include ruining a diving contest, ("Gobba & Tentro Mix!") attacking the Electroids, ("Electroids MAX!") attacking Footi, ("Glorp Corp Max") and attempting to ruin a Wiztastics Show. ("Wiztastics Max!") Adventures in Mixel Land and combination situations Mixels used their abilities to Mix in order to obtain a coconapple, ("Coconapple") to play Rockball, ("Rockball") to start snack food stands, ("Bar B Cubes") to make hamlogna sandwiches, ("Hamlogna Conveyor Belt Madness") to audition for a show, ("Vaudeville Fun") to break open an ice-encased Hamlogna Sandwich, ("Kraw & Flurr Mix!") helping a friend with a broken leg play with friends ("Scorpi & Torts Mix") and to make it to a birthday party. ("Elevator") They also used their abilities to Max to fight over a single cookironi, ("Cookironi") share Plowers, ("Infernites MAX!") break open boulders, ("Cragsters MAX!") fix a clogged lava pipe, ("Hot Lava Shower") stop a super-fast mailman and obtain a package, ("Mailman") and replace a light bulb out of reach. ("Changing a Light Bulb") They attempted to make Mixes but ended up Murping in unfortunate situations, such as crossing a river to a party, ("Murp") showing off half-pipe tricks, ("Snow Half Pipe") ending up being used for a game of Log Toss, ("Fang Gang Log Toss") to give a friend high fives, ("High Five") attempting to play fetch, ("Jawg & Lunk Murp") and also while initially attempting to play Fetch the Cubit. ("Murp Romp") During a feud on who should be able to use a Cubit first, a Nixel ended up ambushing six Mixels. During this chaos, Seismo created an earthquake, the Nixel was flung in the air multiple times, and Volectro's static caused the Nixel to stick to him. Eventually, the Mixels decided to get extra Cubits, while Volectro decided to keep the Nixel as a pet. ("LEGO Mixels: Activity Book") During a sick day, Glomp's family and friends tried multiple suggestions on how to make him feel better, all of them ridiculous, but none of them helping. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Culmination At one point, the Mixels decided to hold a second Mix Festival, but Major Nixel cooks up a new plan and invents the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, sneaking into the party using the Cloud Ship. He nixes all of the attendants except for the tribal leaders (including Gobba in Jawg's place) who head up to Mixel Mountain to smash a giant Rainbow Cubit and split it into a large quantity of smaller ones. They use these Cubits to mix with each other and bring color back to the festival, defeating Major Nixel. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") 2015 Mixel Moon Infernite abduction While at a camping trip, a supermoon rises, reminding Flamzer of a dream he had. He decides to tell Burnard and Meltus about his dream in the form of a campcube story. In the story, the three of them are abducted to the moon by the Orbitons, and are easily welcomed and given a tour around Orbitopia where they use their abilities to Mix to prevent the town's dome from breaking and to take back the stolen welcoming party food and beverages from the Nixels. However, the dark side of the moon, controlled by the Glowkies, take over the light, and the Infernites and Orbitons mix together in order to force them back to the Glowkie Caves. The Glowkies Max to show that they are welcoming and just want to party, and then sing a song to tell them about the caves and the dangers of the Gravity Plug. Burnard pulls the plug anyways and it sucks in the moon. The moon is eventually restored, but the Infernites begin to grow sad when they realize that they can't get home. Flamzer eventually has to tell the real Burnard and Meltus that it was just a story, and that the Orbitons and Glowkies are just fictional tribes that appeared in his dream, but they happen to have been traveling through that forest, and begin to cry when they hear that they don't exist. The Nixels' satellite catches a video feed of the Orbitons and Glowkies that came from the moon, which angers Major Nixel and gets him worried that King Nixel might blow his top if he finds out. King Nixel storms up as soon as he hears, causing the Major to faint. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Adventures in outer space Burnard and Globert are about to shoot off in the Ship-Space to the stars, but Nurp-Naut gets caught in a maze before he can make it to the ship. ("Mixed Up Maze") A convention is held on the Mixel Moon with the Series 4 Mixels. They start off with a snack break. Afterwards, they hold a sack race, and they play soccer. Both soccer teams Max in order to fool the other team. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Niksput and Burnard Mixed to maximize their fun while Basketboarding. ("Niksput and Burnard Mix") Continued adventures Snoof and Tungster Mixed to share a Popsicle Tree. ("Snoof and Tungster Mix!") Chilbo and Jinky Murped while attempting to work together. ("Junkyard Go-Kart Murp") The Lixers Maxed to clean up a kitchen. ("Lixers Max in the Kitchen!") The Weldos Maxed to avoid going overtime. ("The Weldos MAX at Work!") The Munchos Maxed to share pizza. ("The Munchos MAX are out to Lunch!") Encounters with King Nixel Nixelstorm attempt Major Nixel's new plan involves creating a Nixelstorm using the Cloud Ship in order to scatter the Mixels and leave them scared and alone. The turbine controls break, however, which has them chasing after lone Mixels, who use their abilities to Mix, Max, and Murp with each other to make it through obstacles to the scattered levers that disable the Nixelstorms. After many failures, when the Mixels manage to take down the Cloud Ship in the Infernite Kingdom, Major Nixel has a video call with King Nixel while the Cloud Ship gets repaired; the latter of which says that he will show up personally to check on his progress. Eventually, they are taken down alongside King Nixel in the Swamplands, and the Cloud Ship is completely destroyed. Outraged, King Nixel begins to open up a plan of his own. ("Mixels Rush") Mixamajig hoax After many failures, Major Nixel still seems confident to come up with a new plan, but King Nixel loses trust in him and comes up with his own: to lead the Mixels to false treasure and have them fight against each other. He sends multiple Egg-Rocks with Nixels operating Maximum Mixel shadow puppets across Planet Mixel, and these "Maximum Mixels" choose different "chosen ones" to lead groups on quests for the Mixamajig, and give them the keys designed to unlock it. Each of these groups venture across the planet to the Mixamajig Threshold, and are transported to a landscape where the Mixamajig is located. Snoof gets to use the object, but it turns out to be a simple egg-beater that loses its false gold color and breaks easily. The landscape is scooped up into a large bag, leaving them in a large white void, where King Nixel keeps them captured declares victory, and plans to dispose of them. The Mixels manage to find Cubits and Max with their tribes, and show up as a threat to King Nixel, so he assembles all of the Nixels to create a large, mechanical version of himself that is sizes larger than the group of Maxes attempting to attack him. All of the Maxes combine into the Ultra-Miximum Max and fight him, winning easily. All of the Nixels in the mechanical king split up and cower off, including King Nixel's true form itself. The Ultra-Miximum Max splits, leaving a large crowd of Mixels wondering where they are. The Weldos then pop out of a hole in the ground and place traffic cones around the area, telling them that it's a construction zone, and that they shouldn't have fallen for the Mixamajig scam. The Weldos construct the city of Mixopolis in a matter of seconds, and the Mixels easily begin to settle into it. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") 2016 Adventures in Mixopolis The royal family attends school passes by the school.|link=Every Knight Has Its Day]] The King of the Medivals makes a decision to put his child, Camillot, and his nephew, Mixadel, into public school. They enter school and are introduced on the first day of the semester, and are put in Mixing 101 for their first period. That day, the class teacher shows a classic instructional video that Camillot sleeps through. Soon afterwards, Camillot and Mixadel attend physical education. The coach has them play Murpball that day, and allows Mixadel to pick his team members. Mixadel chooses all of the bigger, tougher students, leaving Camillot with the smaller, more vulnerable students. In the end, Camillot and Mixadel are the only players left, and Camillot loses the game due to his indecision. Later in the school year, the Mixing 101 teacher sends her students on a field trip to the Mixopolis Zoo. The field trip goes normal at first, but Mixadel finds everything boring, and sneaks into the security control room to do something "stupid and irresponsible"; accidentally unleashing the Mixeloptors from their cages. Ranger Jinx calls the MCPD for help, and they run to the zoo as fast as possible. They make a Max to try and stop the Mixeloptors, but are defeated and caged before they can do anything. This invokes Camillot and Booger to mix, and a couple of other students join in. Camillot makes a couple of Mixes with his classmates, including Jamzy, Mixadel, and his pet Paladum. Eventually, when one final, tough Mixeloptor is left, the whole class (and their teacher) mixes together to make the Maximum Mix, and it leads the monster to its cage by flirting with it. Camillot and Mixadel, and most likely the rest of the class, are rewarded off-screen for the capture of the Mixelopters. At the end of the school day, when all of the students have been transported back to the school, the King picks up Camillot and Mixadel and congratulates them for their achievement. The King, now believing that Camillot might be able to take his place, considers retiring. ("Every Knight Has Its Day") Other situations Various Mixels' achievements and several important events are announced in the form of news reports by the Newzers' Mix TV; including but not limited to: *Tapsy performing a 5-hour drum solo *A Nixel attacking the Medivals with a plastic knife *Trumpsy blowing his tribemates' eyes off *The MCPD catching a Nixel stealing cookies *Paladum getting hit by an object launched by Mixadel's catapult *Big game releasing *The Mixies vowing to blow away their audience *Busto accidentally arresting Kuffs' handcuffs *The MCPD putting a ban on snow, frost, and sub-zero temperatures *A Nixel riding a dragon and the Medivals running for cover *The Medix giving an apple a makeover *The MCFD announce their Max *Splasho is given the title of Best Friend Forever on Best Friend Day *A Nixel with a broken leg flees the hospital *The Pyrratz find a box of flour and mistake it for a sandy beach *The MCFD are set on fire by a hot chili pepper *A Nixel stealing Lewt's gold medal he earned in a competition and getting away with it *The Pyrratz create a Max and run off from the MCPD with gold coins *Skulzy offering free pirate lessons for Talk Like a Pirate Day *Originally homeless, the Trashoz find themselves a new place to live *Gobbol gets caught in a high-speed chase after a Nixel carrying a rotten fish ("Breaking News") One day, the MCPD gets a report that the Mixies are not playing their music as loudly as usual, so they threaten the Mixies with an arrest. The Mixies follow their order and start playing their music at loud volumes again. ("Mixopolis Music Mix-Up!") At one point, while the MCPD are at the Medivals' castle, Paladum drops his cookironi on Kuffs' helmet, and it bounces off and starts getting tossed around to different Mixels, resulting in a chase for it. The chase ends when a Busto & Paladum Mix catches the cookironi in its cage, and flies away with it. ("Wild Cookeroni Chase in Downtown Mixopolis!") Another day, Tiketz and Busto pass through a Mixies concert, and Trumpsy and Tapsy prank them. Kuffs catches Trumpsy in the act and arrests him. ("The Music Prank") While the MCFD, Pyrratz and Medix go about their daily activities in the city, three Nixels record their unfair observations on them. While insulting the Mixels behind their backs, the Nixels are confronted by the three tribes ("Nixels' New Adventure!") Another time, the same Mixels decide to throw a pool party. ("The Great Mixel Mix-Up!") The Pyrratz attempt to rob the Mixopolis Bank, but are caught by the Medix, who were hiding inside. They are scared off before they can do anything inside the building. ("Attempted Bank Robbery") Later on, the Medix take apart Lewt and Splasho and bring them into the hospital to Mix them together. The experiment is a success. ("Strange Medix Mixels experiment creates new Mixels Max") The final battle Booger forms a friendship group with Zabo, Scrud, and Blip and they create a club hideout inside a vending machine. The Pyrratz open up a tourist trap and restaurant at the Mixopolis Harbor. Surgeo gives a Krog a new look by mixing him with a donor Lixer head. A team of Kraws and Krogs face off in an unknown sport. The Nixels put up signs around town with logos of the I-Cubit on them and non-motivational phrases like "NO" and "NOT" on them, causing Mixels across Mixopolis to start acting negatively, and they begin refusing to Mix with each other as they always have. The Newzers report the forecast based on the color of the town, and Screeno reminisces on the fun, colorful stories they used to do. An unknown event starts a building fire while the Frosticon Mixel who lives inside is gone, abandoning a Mixie Cat inside and attracting the attention of Booger's group and the MCFD. Despite the Fire Chief giving instructions to the three fire-fighting Mixels to Max and put out the fire, they all refuse. The Nindjas all arrive and Max to save the cat as it falls from the window. Booger is the only Mixel who spots it, however, but his friends believe him when he tells them, and the cat is returned safely to its owner. The Nindjas try to figure out what is causing them to not want to mix, and, after some searching, find the Nixels. Mysto then forms an aura that shows his tribe their memories of facing off against the king in the past. King Nixel soon reveals his plan to Major Nixel. He comes up with the idea to scam the Mixels out of their color with an supposedly-upgraded Cubit called the I-Cubit. This plan works nearly successfully, as the Newzers' reports reveal that Mixels truly do not enjoy mixing anymore, and now believe black-and-white is better for them. All Mixels give up their Cubits except for the Nindjas, the Newzers, Booger's group, who still have the last Cubit remaining. Major Nixel worries that any Mixel having cubits could ruin the plan, but King Nixel ignores and moves onto phase two—the Nixels all invade Mixopolis and run over the Mixels, completely nixelfying them and turning them into mindless zombies. Soon, Booger and his friends are by themselves; Booger believes they should attempt to break into the building, and comes up with a plan. Meanwhile, the Nindjas know similar. They sneak in through the pupil of the eye on top of the building, which opens up. They are surrounded by Nixels, however, that transform into a giant mechanized monster, that are held for a while but soon defeat and nixelfy the Nindjas. Booger and his friends get past the Nixel guards by wearing cardboard boxes and only saying "nix," and then locate King Nixel, who is talking with his Nixels. The Newzers all find their way in after Camsta lifts them all up through the pupil door that the Nindjas left open; and then, just before Major Nixel unleashes the Nixels to Nix the Mixels in the Mixopolis Stadium, Camsta records King Nixel insulting them all and broadcasts it on the jumbotron. Still confident the Nindjas are going to save the Mixels, Booger and his friends reveal themselves to King Nixel before he can unveil phase three; King Nixel then reveals the zombified Nindjas to them, and questions what Booger can do to him without any Cubits. The king is proven wrong when Booger reveals he has the final Cubit. King Nixel then has all of the black-and-white Mixels capture the kids, so the kids retaliate with coordinated group dancing, an activity that has enough colorful creativity to send out rainbow beams and bring back the color in most of the nixelfied Mixels in the building. After being nearly outsmarted, King Nixel has the Nixels mechanize again and go up against the Nindjas. Booger sends his Cubit to the Nindjas, and they use part of the energy to Max again. Booger then has them throw the cubit to him under the Nixel mech, and when it turns around to get Booger, the Nindjas Max slashes through it, splitting all of the Nixels apart and saving him. Booger replaces the I-Cubit on the base with the final Cubit, shooting color at the remaining Mixel zombies in the building; however, King Nixel traps the final cubit, and Booger, in his missile, that contains all of the Cubit essence he extracted, and launches it off. The rocket malfunctions, though, bringing back all of the color in Mixopolis, bringing back the Mixels' cubits, and mixelfying King Nixel and two Nixels. The true King Nixel escapes through the back of his head and jumps down into a ship and flies away, claiming that they haven't seen the last of him, but flies into the Tungster & Slusho Mix, disintegrating him and leading him to give up. All of the Mixels gather in the park to celebrate, but the happiness and joy is soon overcome with sorrow when they realize Booger had left them when the rocket exploded. However, soon after, Booger comes down with a parachute, with everyone chanting his name and congratulating him. Booger is rewarded with the final issue of the Nindjas comic, a rare issue he was missing in his collection. The comic is also edited to fit what he did to save Mixopolis. The Trashoz clean up the remaining Nixels. Screeno does a news report telling Booger's story. ("Nixel, Nixel, Go Away") Final recorded adventures The Newzers do a report on the pouring of a glass of milk, live, in belief that it is a historical event despite it happening on a regular basis. ("Breaking News") One day in a Mixopolis park, the Nindjas attempt to get ready for their daily exercise, but the mess around them brings the attention of the Trashoz, who come along and start cleaning up and getting in their way. The Nindjas then make a Max to fend off the Trashoz, who Max as well to fight them. The Trashoz Max gobbles up the opponent quickly, leading them to win the match. ("Nindjas vs. Trashoz") In a Mixopolis park, Spinza attempts to carve beautiful ice sculptures, only to break apart Screeno, Myke, and then his own arms. ("Nindja in an Epic Ice Sculpture Fail") Mixopolis celebrates Halloween. Spinza begins offering free daily ninja lessons. The Nindjas slice up an evil salami while crossing a cutting board. The Mixels hold a contest to bake the best cake for International Cake Day. A giant banana peel falls on the Trashoz while trying to clean up. The Mixels prepare for the holiday season. The Nixels and their king keep quietly to themselves in their land. The Mixels take well-deserved time to relax and take a break from their adventures. ("Breaking News") Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Miscellaneous Category:Mixopolis Category:Nixels Category:Events Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Orbitons Category:Glowkies Category:Klinkers Category:Lixers Category:Weldos Category:Munchos Category:MCPD Category:Medivals Category:Mixies Category:MCFD Category:Pyrratz Category:Medix Category:Trashoz Category:Nindjas Category:Newzers Category:Content Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Season One Category:Season Two